


The Diary

by Elfpinkromance



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Execution, Haunting, Other, Past Violence, Royalty, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: What really happened in Kakariko Village? The old man talks about the mysterious man that can see the truth. But what happened? The Well keeps secrets, but why was there a dungeon? What happened to the Sheikah? This unnamed guard tells his story. Too bad the past King of Hyrule was a tyrant. His story was lost over the years, only written in the diary that he kept when he was thrown in prison centuries ago for daring to expose The Royal Family's secrets.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Link enters the next room of the Shadow Temple. What exactly happened in here? If this place wasn't creepy enough, he still had to deal with the ghosts of this place. This place. What was it? If he could tell from the Bottom of the Well, as well as the graveyard, this must have been a prison. Looking around, this was haunted. He didn't jump when the skeleton fell from the ceiling, nothing scared Link. But what fell with the skeleton was a leather bound book. Opening it, he recognized the language of the ancient Sheikah. Good thing the Deku Tree trained the Kikori in every language in Hyrule. Not many Hylians spoke the other languages, especially Zora or Goron. The Sheikah language was lost over the centuries, many texts untranslated. Even Zelda's nanny Impa, didn't know all of their secrets. Whenever other village's came to trade, they were bilingual. Only the Royal Family was allowed to visit their regions, no one dared enter the Gerudos fortress.

He wasn't planning to read it, but curiosity got the better of him. Good thing he had Navi, she used her fairy magic to give him light.

*The only thing I can grab before my arrest was this diary. I don't plan to stay here, I plan to escape. Oh Goddess. All I did is ask a question. I wasn't the only one. Many of my fellow guards were taken. The shouts of the King's men came in the middle of the night to arrest the one. The Seer. But he locked himself away. I know why they want him. He can see things. Secret things. But they won't find him. He is smart. He is our leader. He can protect us. Especially our families. They are innocent.*

Another day, another shift. The bored guard yawns as he guards his post. He hoped it wasn't another hot day, he nearly fainted from the heat yesterday. He tried not to show any weakness, that was heavily frowned upon Kakariko Village. He nodded at his fellow guard. When the sun sets, he can go home. He just hoped his hair didn't stick. Seeing his love, he quickly straightens. He just hoped he didn't smell. 

Cecily waves at her boyfriend. It is morning, but Cecily knew tomorrow was his day off. That is why she was traveling to Goron Village. She was going to see the Goron swordsmith to purchase his birthday present. She's been saving up for months. It was expensive, but the Gorons were known for their fine blades. That is why many of the races came from all over to see them. She wanted to purchase a heat tunic, but she didn't have enough money. She was planning to purchase one during the Moon Festival later this year, it was when presents where given and families came together to eat the annual feast. Her mouth watered at the thought. Yum. She was already on making her Grandma's delicious shell blade stew. They were scary creatures only found in Hyrule Lake, but once you destroyed the shell, the delicious meat was inside. The Zora's can capture them for you, but it was pricey. Good thing her father was a fisherman, he always used the portal to Hyrule Lake that was near Zora's river to bring his catches home. She was hoping to get cash gifts this year, she was going to purchase a tunic so her love won't pass out from the summer heat. 

"Morning!" 

"Morning. My you look more beautiful everyday I see you." The guard says looking at Cecily. 

Cecily giggles. He was always so charming. Ever since they were children. 

"Darling. I need to head up the mountain. I have to purchase bombs for my uncle." They sold bombs in town, but they were cheaper in Goron City. Her uncle was hired to make a path to Hyrule Castle. The current road was too long. 

He shook his head. 

"You know I don't like you traveling alone. There are monsters present." That is why there was always a guard at the entrances to the mountain and to the village entrance. The guard stationed at the front was his rival, Barden. Barden was jealous of him and Cecily. He loved Cecily and always wanted her. Despite being of noble birth, Cecily chose his humble ass instead. 

"I am not traveling alone, I am taking my brother Allard with me. He just went to get his sword." 

"Good. Cecily. Be careful." 

"I always am. Here." She hands him a flask of water. She smiles as he drank greedily. She felt bad for him, he was always assigned to the mountain. No one liked being there during the summer, due to the mountain. It was hot. But winter was quite pleasant. Many guards coveted the spot during the winter months. 

"Ah. That hits the spot. Thank you. Cecily. Do me a favor.'' 

"What." 

"Take off my helmet and move my hair back. I cannot move my arms." 

Cecily laughs. The guard smiles. He always loved her laugh. Sounded like bells. She took his helmet off and brushed back his white hair. All Sheikah had white hair, hers were no different. He looked deeply into her red eyes, hers were the most beautiful in the village. That is why he was saving up for a ring. He was planning to ask her for her hand. He already got permission from her father, he was reluctant, but agreed to give him permission to marry his daughter. He was planning on proposing during the festival. He lived in a small house with his family, but he was planning on buying a bigger house near the forest. That is why he was excited to get the job with the Seer. 

Working with The Seer was a great honor. Not many in the village was allowed to speak in his presence, never mind entering his home. Usually he only picked the noble families to work with him. He wasn't planning on asking, but his mother insisted on her son asking. He figured why not? 

It was a tough race. Many of the young men vied for this job. It payed well, even though it was only a few times a month. Rumor was The Seer could see in your heart and mind. Many people came to him seeking advice about their crops, others asked about their future. The young guard never asked, he didn't want to bother the wise Seer. 

It was a tough race, the final two consisted of himself and his rival Barden, son of Skulltula, wealthiest family of the Village. Everyone thought Barden would get this job, no member of the House was ever *not* chosen. Very rarely other members of the other families were picked, however when The Seer picked the poor guard, everyone was in disbelief. 

When Barten demanded why, his father slapped Barten across the back of his son's head. 

"Show some manners. Apologize to The Seer." 

The Seer watched in amusement. 

''My apologies My Lord. I was wondering why I wasn't chosen." Barten said with clenched teeth. The poor farmer's son was chosen, but not him? 

When The Seer spoke, everyone quieted down. They were wondering why themselves. A Skulltula was almost always chosen to be his apprentice. 

"You come from noble blood. For years your family has worked with me. However, I had seen something in this young man. His heart. He will do a great deed in the future. Young man come here." The boy swallows. He never dreamed about this moment. 

"You. I see potential. Lots of potential. I seen your soul. You have been chosen by the Goddesses." 

Hearing that, almost everyone started chattering excitedly. The Goddesses. The Creators. The Seer spoke to them. That is why he can see the truth. The boy's eyes went huge. He never missed a day of prayer or attending church on top of the hill. His family's prayers were answered. 

When the Sage held up his hand. Everyone quieted down.

"This boy, he will bring blessings upon the village. As for everyone else, beware. A darkness is coming." 

Everyone looked around nervously. There were whispers that the current King of Hyrule was corrupted by his new advisor, a mysterious visitor from the south. The Sheikah swore to protect the Royal Family, that is why everyone is trained to fight and perform magic from birth. From the rich to the poor, no one is exempt from training. The boy looked at his best friend Cecily. She just smiled. With that smile, he knew she was the one. 

While everyone was surrounding the boy congratulating him, Barten stood back seething. He and him were always rivals, but this was an insult. He walked away. He decided to go for a walk out of the village. Since he just his allowance, he decided to head for Hyrule Castle Town. Many friendly ladies lived there, many enamored with the Sheikah when one came into town. 

A random old lady just watched Barten leave. She felt bad for him, she knew how important this position was to him. As the youngest member of Skulltula, everyone expected him to take the reins. But she knew why the poor farmer's son was chosen. He would bring harmony to the village. However, the Sage's words hung in the air. Darkness was coming. She may be older than the Sage, but she believed his words. A great war was coming. Many lives will be lost, including the Sheikah. She just hoped the boy protected the treasure. Even a member of the Royal Family is not meant to get their hands on it, that is why it is kept a secret. 

"Since we are celebrating, let's give thanks to the Goddesses. Let us pray." The Sage says. 

While everyone was on their knees praying, the old lady as well, she peeked at the boy. He was praying, but she could see how excited he was. The old lady just wished him luck. 

*Diary. I should have turned down the position and gave it to Barten instead. If I known what was going on in that house, I would have took Cecily and ran to Hyrule Lake or even with the Gerudo. They distrust outsiders, but will give shelter to those who needed it. The horrors I seen. My goddess. I just want to scrub my mind. My cousin is here with me, thank goodness I am not alone. This place is huge, but I am confident we can escape. Oh Cecily, my wife. Our wedding day was magical. I hope to see our child when she is born. I already chosen a name Aldith. Named after the great warrior who saved the Princess of Hyrule from death centuries ago. We can travel south from the lake, down to the Deku village. From there we can stay with the Sheikahs. They will take us.* 

Link remembered his studies. The Sheikah were spread far and wide all over the world. Then they mysteriously died out. The ones that are left, they are few and far between. Link only knew of one, Impa, guardian of Princess Zelda. What happened here? He heard of the Shadow Temple. It was a place of worship many years ago. But over time, turned into a place of evil. He turned to the next page but was interrupted by a monster. He put down the diary and fought.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Link defeated the monster and took down the keese flying around, he waited to see if there was many more nasty surprises. Thankfully there was none. Navi, in her tiny squeaky voice asked if he was planning to travel forward. He nodded. He knew what he needed to do, but the diary called to him. So far it was getting interesting.

*Its been a month now. None of us have been released yet. We are starting to question why. The King's guards refuse to answer our questions, all they said is that we needed to stay put. We are fed well though. Oh Cecily, I want nothing more than to be with you. But until then, I must wait. The Sage. I wonder if they found him yet? I hope he hides the treasure at least. It is our duty to protect it.*

The sounds of laughter was heard throughout the village. The Moon Festival was well under way, and many of the town folks were wearing masks having a good time. Cecily was wearing her old costume, her bunny ears. She was pleased to see her stew was gone, many people enjoyed it and when the last bowl was taken, the line waiting groaned in disappointment.

"Cecily! Are you going to Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow?" Her friend Isolda asked. The Moon Festival was even more grand in the city. 

"I don't know yet. I have to ask."

"Did he propose yet?" Isolda asked in a teasing tone. Everyone knew about their relationship. When Cecily started dating the mountain guard, many of her would-be suitors were disappointed. Cecily's mother was the most beautiful in the village, but died when Cecily was very young. She had her mother's looks.

Cecily blushed. She knew her father gave his blessings to her boyfriend. Her sisters and brother teased her about it. Its been months, Cecily barely seen him, with him working his job guarding the mountain entrance and him working with the Sage. But they tried to make time for one another. She had his present ready, it would match his sword and sheath. The fire tunic was used, but it was in great shape. She knew he'll like it.

"Not yet. But I have a feeling it would be soon."

"Well when he does, I want to hear every detail. Speaking of...I see my own suitor. Excuse me." Cecily smiles at Isolda when she walks up to her latest conquest, the son of the weapon shop owner. Seeing her love, she immediately straightens her dress.

"Cecily! I been looking all over for you!" The ring felt heavy in his pocket. It cost him a lot of rupees, but for Cecily, it was worth it. 

"My love." They kiss. 

"The stew. I been unable to get a bowl, I been looking forward to eating it." It was unfortunate. He was next in line to get a bowl, but it was too late. The heavyset man in front of him got to it first. He got the last bit of it.

"Do not worry. I saved you some." She hands him a container. Seeing his eyes lit up, she giggles. "C'mon. Lets sit down and eat." 

Later that night, both him and Cecily walk hand and hand down the river. Zora's river wasn't very far, just a pain to get there. Good thing he had his sword, he can protect Cecily. Although it wasn't necessary. She can wipe the ground with him. She was one of the finest warriors in the village. Seeing a octurock peeking out of the river, Cecily draws her arrow and fires at it, killing it. 

"That was close. Those things hurt when they fire at you." He knew that from experience. He was knocked out cold when he was walking home after he was fishing. Good thing he didn't fall in the river, but the stupid creature stole his fishes. He thanked Cecily and walked to towards the cliff. That cliff is when they had their first kiss. Now, it was going to be the the spot that their love will be sealed. While Cecily looking up at the moon, he discreetly pulled the ring out of his tunic. Nervously, he asked Cecily to get up. 

''Its getting late." 

”Yes it is. My father, he is probably getting worried, the monsters they will getting up soon." Cecily was worried. Usually monsters left people alone, but lately, they have been more bold on approaching people and attacking. Especially at night. She could already see the keese flying about. She was about to take out her bow when she saw her boyfriend on his knee. She just teared up. 

''Cecily. Ever since we were children, I always thought you were special. But as we got older, I realized how extraordinary and loving you really are. Cecily, my love. Will you marry me?" 

Cecily was about to answer when she heard her brother shouting. 

"Cecily! The village! It's on fire!" 

*The fire in the village. It was deliberate. At the time we thought it was an accident. But it was meant to distract us from what was really going on.* 

Cecily was crying. Her sisters, her father. They were dead. Their burnt bodies were found among with the members of their church. The choir was rehearsing for the end of the Moon Festival. The whole village gave their thanks to the Goddesses, by gathering to the center of the village to sing and dance in song. But since the tragedy, it was canceled. Instead funerals were planned. 

"As we gather here, we are not here to celebrate, but to say farewell to our brothers and sisters that returned to the Heavens to be with our Creators, the Goddesses. Let's us not be sad, but to say goodbye. Their mortal lives on our soil may be done, but their spirits are now above and around us watching over all of Hyrule. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom will be watching over them, to guide them to their final rest. Until that day we are reunited, let us remember, night turns into day, rain brings sun, and death is not eternal. Farewell." The Sage says after blowing out the candle. "Lets us pray, so our prayers can be heard, so our love ones will know we are thinking of them." 

Cecily and her now fiance walked towards the pyre to throw their flowers onto the grave. The Sheikah burn their dead, they believe their bodies will hold their spirits from moving on. Her brother Allard's face was grim. He blamed himself for not being there. Even though it was his night off, he blamed himself for not checking the furnace in the church. He was a maintenance man, always fixing up anything that needed to be fixed. Even though everyone said it was a accident, he unfairly blamed himself. 

"Cecily. No matter what, I will take care of everything." Cecily's lover says, with his hand on her shoulder. 

"I know. But Allard and I are homeless now. Our house it is destroyed." She whispered. They were engaged, but was considered unethical for two lovers to live together without being married. Cecily was staying with her best friend Isolda, while Allard was staying with their cousins. The young man vowed to take care of Cecily's needs, as well as his future brother in law's. 

The sounds of crying and wailing were heard throughout the field as the Sage and the members of the church lit up the pyre. Cecily and everyone else watched as their loved ones were being put to rest. 

*The fire was set by a known criminal. He was wanted by Hyrule's Guards. When interrogated by our courts, he remained silent. But when I was alone with him, he told me his story.* 

Its been three weeks since the tragedy. The guard was waiting for his orders, the arsonist, a Hylian named Robyn was found guilty of murder and was sentenced to death. He was found discovered in the mountains trying to escape after being discovered stealing from the donation box. After being arrested, the guards found oil and matches in his satchel, along with rupees. Robyn protested that he used those to survive. Although he admitted to stealing the rupees, he was adamant that he did not commit arson. Neverless, there needed to be justice. A investigation was done, and it was concluded with proof Robyn was responsible. 

Robyn said nothing as his sentence was called out. He was sitting in a cage being mocked and spit on by the townsfolk. Cecily refused to join in, saying no matter what his crime was, a man staring at death needed not to be mocked. Same with her brother. Barten also agreed, surprising everyone, he was there when he was caught. 

When the leader of the guards came out, he ordered the young man who was watching Robyn to escort him to the graveyard. He did so, after opening the cage he then led him to the entrance of the jail. Once they got there, he led Robyn to his cell. Then before he could walk away, Robyn asked for a cup of water. Not denying a dying man a cup of water, Robyn thanked him. 

"Thank you. I was so thirsty." 

"My mother, rest her soul always told me to never deny anyone who asks for water." 

"She sounds nice." 

"She was." Colleen was a kind woman. She was killed when she slipped and broke her neck while cleaning the Sage's home. He was only three when she died, but he still remembered her words. His dad was also dead, he died from a stroke. He was forced into a orphanage, there he lived till he was seven. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle who he considered his parents. Once he turned sixteen, he joined the guards, where he worked since. 

"I didn't start the fire." 

"Hmmm hrhh." The guard said bored. 

"No. I'm serious. I was there at the festival. I was there to pickpocket. Yeah I know." Seeing the guard's look. "I was already gone when the fire started. I saw how it started. It was a fire keese." 

"A fire keese? They only appear in caves and dungeons." They were one of the only creatures to sustain fire. 

"Not this one. It had a master." 

Now the guard was interested. 

"Why are you telling me this? Even if your story is true, your sentence cannot be overturned." 

"I don't care. What that man was, he wasn't Hylian or a Sheikah." 

"Then what was he?" 

"Evil." 

*We talked for hours. His story was ridiculous, but I had a feeling he was telling the truth. What that man said, he said that "person" scared him all the way to his soul, especially when he appeared in front of him. He said if he takes the blame, his family will be taken care of. Robyn agreed. His family was poor. His sister was sick, he stole to pay for her medicine and doctors appointments. I found out later, he kept his promise. His sister was cured, but it was heavy. Robyn, I'm sorry, but your sister should have died. She wasn't the same person anymore. Diary, Robyn was innocent. I cried when he was executed. I wish I fought for his release. Oh goddess. I hear my friend's screams. What are they doing to him?* 

Robyn's execution was brutal. He was read his final rights, and instead of being hanged, he was flayed alive in the prison. 

The young man wanted to vomit. His screams echoed across the prison, even his hardened superiors were sickened by the sight. He forced his mind elsewhere, he prayed Robyn had a quick death. Thankfully, his screams stopped. His fellow guards faces were either wet or white. Barten had traces of vomit on his chin and uniform, he refused to look at Robyn's dead body. 

"You! Take this body and throw it in the sewers! Barten! Take this mask and wrap it around his head." The executioner ordered. 

”Yes sir." Barten reluctantly wrapped the hide around Robyn's dead head. His skin was gone, nothing left but muscles and traces of his skeleton. Robyn was starved before he died, he was thin when he was executed. The guard forced himself to look at Robyn's face. The mask had three holes, for his eyes and his mouth. Goddess, he was even more creepier looking. His teeth looked like he was grinning. His eyes were thankfully gone, he didn't want Robyn's eyes looking at him. He prayed for Robyn's soul. 

'Nayru, take Robyn and let him bask in your wisdom and love. Amen.' He prayed. He and Barten then threw his body into the sewers. After his shift ended, he then went home and cried his eyes out. 

The remains of the church was torn down. Instead of rebuilding, the Sage ordered the new church be moved near the entrance of town, that way any outsider can join. Instead, a windmill would be built in its place. 

*Diary, the church was burned down along with many innocent people because a spell was needed. Innocent lives were taken because of greed. I don't know what the spell consisted of, but it was only the beginning. Robyn was lucky. When I found out what was going on, I burned his bones. He deserves to rest. Oh! It gets worse. Cecily, run. Take our child and run far, far away.* 

Link and Navi were crying. Poor Robyn. Link remembered his history lessons. Back then punishments were brutal. Instead of jail or a fine, petty crimes consisted of losing your limbs. More heavier crimes sentenced you to life. But murder. Instead of hanging, you were flayed. But crimes against the King, it was much, much worse. Thankfully modern times were more civilized. 

He turned another page. Damn. It gets worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"With the blessings of the Goddesses, you are now joined as one. You may now kiss the bride.''

The crowd cheers as Cecily and her new husband kiss. Usually when a celebration happens the whole village shows up to congratulate or celebrate the happy event. 

It has been a whole year after the tragedy. Both Cecily and her fiance waited till the time was right to get married, plus the young man wanted to wait before he got settled in. His new home was slightly bigger than his old home, but it had a extra bedroom for Allard, Cecily's brother. He thanked them, he didn't want to intrude on his cousins, who were expecting their fifth child.

They walked hand and hand down the aisle. They than turned around and invited the town to the reception. For hours they ate and danced, the musicians playing their instruments, the lute, villes and flutes making everyone dance and drink.

It was sunset when the party ended. Both Cecily and her new husband traveled to Hyrule Castle Town to celebrate their honeymoon. They were staying at the local inn. There they consummated their marriage. They loved the city anytime they visited, it was there that he bought Cecily her necklace. The last treasure he ever given her, not including their baby. As they were walking back to the inn, they ran into an mysterious man.

*Diary, this man. He was odd. I didn't think he was dangerous, I still don't, but he made the townsfolk uneasy. Both Cecily and I were intrigued, he seemed interested in the Sheikah culture.* 

"Wow. Two Sheikahs. Must be my lucky day. Are you lovers?" Both Cecily and her husband were taken aback, he seemed pushy. Other than that huge grin on his face, he was polite and really nice. "I sell rare masks, but for you I can give you this." He hands them a beautiful white mask. "It's a Couples Mask. It represents true love. When I saw you two, I knew you were newly married. Am I right?" The couple nods. "I'm glad. I am glad to run into you two. Ahem, I am actually hiring. Would you two like to be my salesmen?" 

Cecily speaks up. 

"We are actually on our honeymoon. We don't really want to work." 

"Oh, not this moment. But when you return home. I have a abundance of masks I need to get rid of. You will receive a commission on what you sell. If you are starting out your lives, you need money, am I right?" 

Both of them nod. Winter was coming, and they needed to get supplies for the harsh winter months. Warm clothing, boots, blankets, firewood, salt, they also needed to get supplies for their home. Plus, prices increased during those months. He made a decent living, but with two people living with him, it wouldn't be enough. He and Cecily excused themselves for a minute. 

"What do you think?" He saw Cecily hesitating. 

"I don't know. He seems strange. I don't trust him." She says as he was trying to sell his masks unsuccessfully to the uninterested townsfolk. 

"We need the money." He did. The Sage told him he wasn't needed at the moment, and his hours were being cut soon. The winter months were usually slow. Tourists and travelers heading up the mountains were few and far between. Both Cecily and him reluctantly agreed. 

"Ah! Excellent! Excellent. Here you go, a list." They look it over. It had drawings, as well as prices for the masks. Some they recognized, Cecily and her siblings owned a few, but others were new. But one mask caught her eye. It had no price, but she recognized a Sheikah design. 

"Why is The Mask of Truth on here? It is a representative of the Sheikah. It is blasphemous to sell it so casually." The Sheikah priests usually wore it during the holy holidays, they claim the masks looked inside people's hearts. Both Cecily and many of the children behaved whenever those masks were seen, they scared them to being good. As Cecily and him got older, they were no longer afraid, but was uneasy seeing them. 

”Oh no! Don't worry about that! It will never be sold. It is given only to the worthy. You will each get one if you make good sales. I will hand you my address. I live in a small apartment in town, but whenever you sell a mask, I will pay you. Keep selling them, soon you can afford anything that you want, even a house in the town." 

*Both Cecily and I made our living selling those masks. We made good money, enough to leave town and live in luxury in Hyrule Castle Town. I wish I listened to him. We should have moved, the King's Guards were always hiring. That was my mistake. At least Allard was gone, he moved away when Cecily and I were discussing having a baby. Cecily, I hope you and Aldith are safe at Allard's. The King screens every citizen that moves into town, luckily the Sheikah are well respected. When was the last time I ate? Its been days. We are mostly ignored now. Good thing we have running water, but we need food. My cousin, he is weak. He won't last any longer without food and medicine.* 

The winter was cold. Very cold. Phew. Cecily was making some tea and stew for her husband and brother. Both were heading up Death Mountain. They were going to see the Goron leader to assist him with the construction for a new path on the top of the mountain. A fairy was rumored to live up there, and of it was true, she can heal many of the visitors that come up there. It was dangerous though, the mountain spits ups hot rocks on occasion. Even with heat tunics, it was very risky. But the mask selling business was slow. Everyone was too busy saving their money for the long winter. That is why many of the Hylians and Sheikah were hired by the Gorons for the winter. 

"Lunch is ready. Come eat." 

"Cecily, this is delicious. What is in here?" 

"Deer. Remember, Barten and I went hunting last week? We bought enough carcasses to share with the village, it was a good haul." Allard says while eating. "Cecily and Isoda took some of the meat and made jerky out of it." 

"It is for you. Luckily we had enough salt. Unfortunately it looks like we ran out, I have to head to Hyrule Castle Town to get some. As well as tea." 

"Be careful Cecily. It may be winter, but the snow wolves are usually out right now, as well as the keese." 

"Don't worry, I won't be alone, the others are traveling with us, we figure to bring our sleds, we are also bringing back materials for the windmill." 

"The jerky will keep our bellies full while working. Especially if monsters attack. Cecily, can you do me a favor?" 

"What is it Allard?" 

"Deliver this letter for me. It is for the Gallery Games. They are holding a lottery." 

"The lottery! How much?" 

"Five thousand rupees." Cecily and her husband gasp. Usually the lottery was only a grand. That money can be useful. They needed to fix the roof. Plus insulate the house. Cecily and her husband each put in ten rupees. 

"If we win, we'll split the prize. I will help pay for expenses, but I need to store money for my own place." Allard says pocketing the money. 

”Of course. Are you applying to the King's guards?" Cecily's husband asked. He liked Allard, he and him were good friends. He had no siblings, Allard was like a brother. 

"Maybe. But there is always construction work that needs to be done. I was actually hoping to study to be a priest at the Temple." 

The Temple! Both Cecily and her husband look at each other in excitement. The place was the most sacred in Hyrule. Many people come far and wide to give gifts and pray to the Goddesses. It was rumored that it was a doorway to the Sacred Realm. No one been beyond Its doors. If Allard works as a priest, he'll be close to divinity. 

Once their lunch was done, all three clean up. A while later Cecily left with Isoda to do her shopping. Both Allard and his brother in law go over to the guard's cousin Darwyn's. Darwyn was already waiting when they walk up. 

"It's about time! I been waiting for over an hour! What took you so long?" Darwyn says with a smile. He was glad to see his cousin, they hadn't seen much of him since he started working with the Sage. 

"Sorry. We just finished making lunch. You ready?" 

Darwyn swings his satchel over his back. 

"You know it! Oh, I hope you don't mind, Barten is coming along." 

The guard groans. Ever since he and Cecily married, Barten was even more cold. He always gave him snide remarks and refused to help him with simple tasks whenever they were working together. 

"Come on! Its been over a year. Barten is dating the magic shop owner's daughter now. Him and Roesia are close, he's a lot happier these days." 

"I guess." He never thought Roesia would date Barten. Roesia always looked down on the Skulltula family, called them entitled snobs. 

"Here he comes! Hey Barten!" 

Allard watches as his brother in law pretends to be friendly. He gave him a reluctant wave with Barten giving him a wave back. He can tell he was jealous of Barten's and Darwyn's friendship. It was always him and Darwyn that were close growing up. But he could tell Barten was a lot happier. Guess him and Roesia were a lot closer than he thought. 

”Hey everyone! I got everything, including some potions for the trip ahead. Roesia was kind enough to give me extras, she said potions were expensive in Goron City." 

"Really? That's so generous. Tell Roesia thank you." His rival says with reluctance. Barten just nods at him back. 

"Death Mountain is not called Death Mountain for a reason. These potions will help us with the trip ahead. Oh, before I forget. My family has accounts with the shop owners. If you need anything, just put it on my family's account. You can pay us back anytime, that way you don't have to go back and forth to the village." 

"Really? That will help. But it can take us some time to pay it back. We'll try not to abuse it." Allard says. "Okay. Let's go. I see everyone leaving." 

*The trip up the mountain was uneventful. We defeated the monsters that we came across, and by sunset we reached the City. We then settled in the inn. There we met with the leader of the Gorons.* 

"Welcome. Sheikah, Hylians. Welcome to our fair city." He paused as the visitors clap. "Thank you. We need to open a path to the top of the mountain. Hopefully you all have fire tunics. If there is any that don't have them, we can supply you with some. Anything you need, we have it all. It will be deducted from your pay, but don't worry, it will come with a fair discount. Work begins immediately. We also recommended you carry shields. The rocks that rain down are hot. Luckily, it doesn't happen often, our Guardian, Volvagia is a gentle god. She will make sure that everyone is safe. Your work begins immediately. Those that stay in the city, you can help us with opening the cave to the Dodongos home. A large boulder has once again blocked the entrance. Once we get inside, we need to harvest our crop, the bomb flowers. Let us begin." 

*The work was hot and dirty. Even in winter it was hot. I must have lost weight while working, luckily Cecily's jerky kept us going. We stayed there for the next two months. We were allowed to go home for the holidays, but before we left to celebrate the winter harvest back in the village, I met with the Chief's daughter, the Goron Wymarc.* 

"Hello." 

Everyone working said hello back to the Goron princess. 

"Thank you for helping us. Take a break. I have a tent down the hill. I have tea and lunch ready for everyone." The workers were grateful, they were hungry. At first they were worried they would be fed rocks, knowing the Goron's appetites. Luckily, they knew how everyone else ate, and fed them accordingly. 

The sounds of laughter was heard throughout the tent. Wymarc was a good host, she told jokes and was generous with her helpings of food and drink. 

"Don't thank me. Thank our guardian, the great Volvagia. She guards this mountain from evil." 

The young guard was intrigued. He heard of Volvagia, she was one of the guardians of Hyrule's temples. Unlike the Hylians, who worshipped only the Goddesses, the Sheikah respected other tribes beliefs. They never seen Volvagia, but according to his great great grandfather, he said he seen the dragon as a young boy. He described Volvagia as magnificent. She was worshipped by the Goron tribes. Other than being made out of fire and stone, she never hurt anyone or anything. She stayed inside the Fire Temple guarding it, as well as the mountain from evil. 

"Volvagia, why doesn't she come out? Last time she was seen was centuries ago." 

"Because she only come out only to mate. She already laid her eggs, various Goron regions need their own guardians. Her child is still in the egg, her mate is watching over it. The Gorons down south are already getting ready to celebrate the birth." 

"Why so long." Barten asked. "If Volvagia lays her eggs, why doesn't the eggs hatch afterwards?" Everyone else was wondering the same thing. 

”Goron pregnancies take decades to be pregnant. For Fire Dragons, their offspring needs time to grow. Sometimes many centuries. They need to sleep in hot places to make sure their children are okay. Most don't survive due to predators and weather conditions. The ones that do, are watched over carefully by the Gorons. They are the only ones that can protect the mountain from evil. I heard of the name the Goron leader picked out, they are calling the child Valoo." 

*Once lunch was done, we went back to work. Before we left, Wymarc showed Barten, Allard, Darwyn and myself their treasures. My goodness they are beautiful. Especially the Goron Ruby.* 

"Wow. This is beautiful." Barten was in awe. His family had many treasures, but none compared to what Wymarc was showing them. 

The ruby was magnificent. It wasn't just a ordinary stone, it was also was radiating great power. They all felt stronger in its presence. Her other treasure was just as amazing, it was a hammer. 

"That ruby was passed on from generation to generation. It it rumored to be created by the Goddess Din. Goddess of Fire. We keep it here in the mountain to guard it from evil. I have to return it, Volvagia is the rightful owner." The Guardians guard their treasures, except for the Zora. Their stone, the Sapphire was kept by the Zora Royalty. 

"What about this hammer?" Allard asks. He used to be a stone masoner, a hammer like this would be useful. 

"That hammer isn't just a ordinary hammer. We use it to fight evil. It was forged by a great smith, a Hylian presented it to the Gorons as a gift." 

All four men admire the hammer. Barten asks to lift it. When Wymarc agreed, they tried not to laugh when Barten had trouble lifting it. Then everyone tried. Holy, it was way more heavier than it looked. 

"Why is this so heavy? I carried hammers bigger than this." Allard complained. They all nodded. 

"Because that is meant to fight evil. I have to return the Megaton Hammer. My father, he is overprotective of his belongings." Once they hear the horn, they all knew it was time to go to bed. That horn was the Goron clock. It rang every few hours. Since it was after dark, they had to go to bed. They were heading home early in the morning. 

*Wymarc was a great woman. She would have been a great leader. Unfortunately her belongings were found scattered in the Fire Temple by her father. He was understandably upset. At the time we didn't know how she died. When the Goron leader found out she was eaten, he was determined to find out how. The truth was a mystery. But before I can get to that, I have to talk about Robyn's sister. Remember how she was "cured?" The cure was worse than death.* 

Both Link and Navi remembered fighting the dragon, Volvagia. A gentle guardian? What happened? Darunia's son Link told them about the hero. Was Wymarc's father the hero of legend? Oh great. More monsters. Link took the diary and put it in his tunic. He had to head to the surface anyways, he needed more supplies. 

*The ghost just watches the Hylian and fairy walk out after defeating the monsters. He hoped he succeeded in his quest, he needed to free the spirits out of this place.*


	4. Chapter 4

Link thanks the pretty handmaiden after he hands him his meal. Link didn't realize how hungry he was and ate greedily. After downing his ale, he paid for his meal and tipped generously. 

Alais watched him as he walked out. She hoped his quest went okay, especially about the monster that slept underneath the well. Her boss shouted at her to clean the kitchen. Alais sighed. Even when the village was on fire, he still remained opened. If only Sheik could come around again. Speaking of, who was he? He had the red eyes, but his hair was blonde. He must be from the south, the Sheikah that resided there had fair coloured hair.

Once Link returned to his room at the inn, he lit the oil lamp beside his bed and stripped down to his underwear. It was late, but he wanted to read a few more pages before he went to bed. He wanted to know why the well made the townsfolk uneasy. 

He knew it was a maze of sewers linked to Hyrule Castle Town and Kakariko, but what he couldn't figure out why the place was haunted with the dead. Especially the subbasement. What exactly happened down there? He opened up the diary.

"I can't believe we have to drag this tree inside. What's the point?" Allard complained.

"Cecily insisted. It is the Winter Solstice remember? We decorate the tree and exchange gifts to one another. Then on Eve of the New Year, we pray to Din for protection for the New Year and the town gives a sacrifice to Farore for the gifts She provided before the year end." Usually a lamb or a goat was slaughtered to Farore before the clock struck midnight, and the town prayed for good luck for the upcoming year. Then everyone took a piece of the animal after it was cleaned and cooked and ate it. It was tradition. Then they thanked Nayru for the meal. 

"The Winter Festival. How old fashioned." Allard complained. "Instead of exchanging gifts and staying indoors huddled by a fire, we should be helping the less unfortunate. Like in Hyrule Castle Town. Many people there have no homes. Their bellies remain empty, we should instead use this time to help them." 

"Sounds like you'll make a fine priest. When you move, suggest to the Sage there to open up a shelter. Ask the townsfolk for money. Advertise for volunteers." 

Allard's eyes lit up. 

"That sounds like a great idea! I always feel guilty about having so much and others having nothing!" 

Just then Cecily walks in and kisses her husband on the cheek. She was wondering what they were talking about, Allard's face was animated in excitement. 

"What did I miss?" 

"Just in time! Cecily, how do you feel about volunteering at Hyrule Castle Town." 

"Volunteering? For what?" 

When Allard explained, Cecily's eyes lit up. 

"That is a great idea! Honey, when you see the Sage, maybe you can suggest he opens up a shelter here too?'' 

"I guess. I hate to be a bother." 

*The money we won from the lottery, we used some of it to pay back Barten's family, from our work in Goron City, luckily it wasn't very much. Then we used some to fix our home, and with Allard's and Cecily's blessings, we used the rest to put in a fund for Allard's shelter. But, when I asked the Sage about opening a shelter for Kakariko, I was surprised he said yes. But the location mystified me. He wanted to open it beyond the graveyard, above the hill instead of town.* 

The priest known in Hyrule Castle Town as Raymond, was delighted go hear from the three Sheikahs. He was delighted to hear about their plans, and was pleased about their generosity when they donated their winnings from the lottery. 

"Thank you! Oh thank you! The Goddesses must have heard my prayers. I was worried about the children and adults that have nothing. With your generosity, we can open up a shelter for those people, helping those get back on their feet." 

*It took us a while to find a building to house the homeless and needy, and with the King's blessing, Raymond and Allard opened up Hyrule's first soup kitchen. It was a great success. We managed to get funds, we were surprised the Skulltula family provided so much funds. We didn't have time to open before the end of the Winter Solstice, or even the New Year, but I was surprised to hear that the shelter in Kakariko was being built so quickly. However, that is not what worried me. It was meeting Mary.* 

The Sheikah plus some Hylians were doing construction work, plus some Geraldo women the priest Raymond hired. No one trusted the Gerudo , but they needed many hands to finish the building so the homeless shelter can exist. A woman that lived among the Gerardo came and introduced herself. 

"Hello. Which one is the one that provided the shelter for the poor?" A petite woman asks. 

Allard's eyes went huge. He was studying to be a priest, but he was immediately enamored with the beautiful brunette. She looked really familiar though. The guard's eyes was studying her. Who did she remind him of? His question was answered a minute later. 

The woman must have noticed everyone's eyes on her. She blushes and clears her throat. 

"Oh where are my manners. Forgive me. My name's Mary. You may have ran into my brother, Robyn." 

Every one of the Sheikah froze. His execution was announced to the Hyrule King, all executions were reported to the Royal Guard. No one knew what to say. Luckily Mary broke the ice. 

"My brother. He is living among the Goddesses now. He is at peace, I assure you." 

Allard swallowed. 

"Our apologies for being so rude. Please. Accept our prayers for your family." He bowed. 

"Thank you." Mary teared up. "Robyn was misguided. But he had a good heart." She wiped her eyes away. "But lets not talk about that. I want an audience with your Sage." 

The Sage? He rarely was seen talking to the Sheikah never mind outside races, why does Mary want to talk to him? 

"Please. I had a vision. I need to talk to him." 

*We escorted Mary to Kakariko. Not right away, not until the shelter was finished. But we did send a messenger. The shelter was opened with good fanfare, even the King of Hyrule showed up.* 

Citizens far and wide came to attend the ceremony. The King was rarely seen outside the castle, he came here along with his advisor, a mysterious man named Agahnim. Every citizen bowed to the King, even Agahnim. 

"Welcome. I am the King of Hyrule. I welcome everyone citizen far and wide that came for the grand opening." Everyone that attended applauded. "Thank you. It is unfortunate about our poor and needy, however with this shelter no one will starve no more or sleep with out a roof over our heads. We will give thanks to the Goddesses for bringing the two Sheikah that were responsible for our shelter. Come up here." 

Both Allard and his brother in law walked up blushing to the applause. 

"Thank you. With our Goddesses' blessings we shall open the shelter. Bless." He hands a blade to Allard. Once the ribbon was cut, everyone applauded again. 

The priest Raymond gestures for the temple's members as well as some volunteers for feeding and running the shelter. Soon it was full of people. Different races came to seek assistance during the rough times. 

*Diary, our intentions were pure. But what we weren't expecting was a great war. There were rumors about a treasure. A very rare treasure. It was coveted by many. It was known as the Golden Triangle. Mary's vision. She wasn't human. She was cured, however her body was a empty husk. We didn't know. She went to the Sage to till him about her vision. She stayed at Kakiriko for a few weeks, then one day she disappeared. No one knew where she went. No one cared for her, she was just a poor maiden. Her body, it became something. Something monstrous. The wizard only known as Agahnim changed her. The shelter in Hyrule Castle Town became a hospital for injured soldiers over the years, however the one in Karariko, it became a den of evil.* 

"That is such as weird place to put our shelter. Why above the graveyard?" 

"It is the Sage's decision. We do not question it." 

Cecily walks past the two gossipers. She was curious herself. She just came back from the clinic. She was fighting a cold, she did not feel good. She was confident she wasn't pregnant, she did not have the symptoms. She wanted to pick mushrooms at the Lost Woods for her cold. No one wanted to enter the forest, it was believed to be cursed. Cecily wasn't sure it was, but she heard rumors. The guardian of the woods put a curse on outsiders. 

There was talk about a rare key that can enter the Sacred Realm. The Great Guardian guards it. Plus to protect Its children, the never aging Kokiri. The Sheikah needed permission to enter its forest, they just have to wait for the Deku guards. Those that didn't obey became Stalfos. 

Cecily was just waiting for her best friend. She sneezed. 

"Achoo!" 

"Bless you." 

"Thank you." Cecily looked over at the woman that excused her. "Mary? What are you doing here?" She looks over at the young woman. "I thought you were with the Sage?" Cecily saw her go in that house. 

"He sent me to keep an eye on you. He thanked me for what I saw, and gave me permission to stay with him for the time being." 

"That is a great honor. You must be proud." Cecily was envious. No one in the village went in the house. Except for those that worked for the Sage. Like her husband. When she asked what was inside, all she said it was just an ordinary house. 

Most of the men were at Goron City working, they wouldn't be back for months. Her brother instead was working as a priest. He confided in Cecily how enamored he was with Mary, but he wouldn't court her. Priests were allowed to marry, but wouldn't be able to become a Ministry Guardian. Only one was chosen, it was those that could see inside the Sacred Realm with a vision. Allard talked about nothing but Mary though, he was conflicted. Cecily giggled at his crush, but didn't tease him. 

"Cecily! Sorry I took so long, I bought Roesia." Her best friend Isoda and the magic shop's daughter Roesia came and greeted them. 

"Roesia, I'm surprised that you can come. I thought your parents wanted you to run the shop." Cecily says. ''Oh! Where are my manners. This is Mary." 

"Pleased to meet you." Both Cecily and Isoda talk amongst themselves including Mary, but Roesia felt uneasy around Mary. She worked with magic long enough to sense it. Mary, she was surrounded by it. She didn't want to be rude, but she asked Mary during their walk towards the woods. 

"So Mary. Are you a magician? Or a witch?" Neither Isoda or Cecily were listening, they were too busy yapping. The trip to the Lost Woods was far, at least a day and a half walk. They couldn't ask for transportation, the carts were used for transporting building materials for the shelter in Kakariko. 

”No. I admit I studied magic while I was in Gerudo Village. Their citizens, they study magic." 

Roesia, she learned about the Gerudo while attending school, they worshiped the Seven Heroines, and their goddess Hylia. They rarely accept visitors and are loyal to the King of Hyrule. They report to the King, and like the Zoras, any visitor needed to ask permission to enter their territories. It was a mystery why the Gerudo were a all female race, but according to Gerudo history, a leader was chosen to be born very hundred years, a lone male. The only male that was born recently, thirty years ago was stillborn, devastating the Gerudo. The current leader was a woman named Petronilla, the mother of her son that died. She mostly was seen in the desert fortress, she prayed everyday for her son. The citizens were fluent in magic, they used it to protect the dessert fortress. 

"I see. How is the leader doing?" Roesia asked. 

"She mostly keeps to herself, she spends her days at the desert temple praying for her lost child. Other than that, she is a fair leader." 

"Mmm hmm. Excuse my rudeness, but I have a rather sensitive topic to ask." Roesia felt awkward asking, but she had to know. "Your brother, rest his soul, said you were ill. He said he stole to pay for your doctors and medicine. Forgive me if I'm being rude." 

"I don't mind." Mary sighed. "Our mother passed away when I was young. She died giving birth to me. I was born sickly. My father was poor. He drank a lot, and Robyn was the only one that raised me properly. He was forced to steal and rob to provide food and shelter. When I got sick, our father abandoned us. Robyn had to take rather drastic measures. He took me to a shaman. He said he can cure me, however the treatments were expensive. My brother was a master thief by then. He even broke in the Royal Castle and stole from the King." 

Roesia gasped. 

"That is grand treason. He would have been executed on the grounds." The King was known to be unforgiving and showed no mercy. If Robyn's punishment was bad enough, it would have worse at the castle. He would been executed even more brutally and mocked. His corpse would have been paraded around town as a warning. 

"I tried to stop Robyn. But he refused to listen. I made my peace and was willing to die. I even picked out my final resting place." Mary teared up. "My brother." She sniffled. "He didn't need to steal. I was feeling better. The shaman cured me." 

They were interrupted by Cecily and Isoda. 

"We're here! Mary. Stay back. The Dekus. They only talk to the Sheikah. Did you guys bring your masks?" Cecily asked her two friends. 

"Yes." Isoda answered. 

"Me too." 

"Mary. I don't know of you are familiar with our customs, but the Dekus like the Sheikah mask, The Mask of Truth. Our ancestors, they leave ancient stones behind. With these masks we communicate with the stones. The Deku whenever they see us, they ask us what the stone says. Okay. Here we go." 

The three women stand on the edge of the wood's entrance and speak a unfamiliar language. They were wearing those masks, when a young Deku peeped out of the ground, he let out a small cry alerting the other dekus. The leader, a large Deku scrub started talking in Hylian. 

"Greetings young Sheikah. May I ask why are you here?" 

"We would like to pick mushrooms and plants for our medicines." Roesia answered. 

"Normally I would let you in, but there is talk of war. The Great Tree told us to not let in visitors. Forgive us." 

"Please. It is important. If what you say is true, then we need supplies." Cecily begged. 

Before the deku can answer, a small fairy came fluttering by. She came and whispered to the deku scrub. 

"Very well. However, I can only let in the Sheikah. The Hylian must wait here." 

"Okay. Then I can escort Mary back to Kakariko. I don't feel right leaving her behind. C'mon Mary, I'll tell you about our history." Isoda said in a apologetic tone. 

"That's okay. The Gerudo, they exercise everyday. This is nothing. I'll see you again." They walk off. 

"I feel bad about Mary and Isoda." Cecily said. 

"Isoda never was patient around children. The Kokiri, they are mischievous and nosy creatures. I doubt Mary would appreciate their tricks and pranks. Let us go in." 

*Both Cecily and Roesia went in the woods. But before they can do their chore, a Kokiri by the name of Sara greeted them.* 

"Hello. You can take off those masks. Our leader, the Great Deku Tree is expecting you. Come." 

*Both Cecily and Roesia were surprised. Even the Sheikah were barely allowed inside. The Great Deku Tree was a wise leader. Oh! I see a rat, I'll tell you about their trip inside. But first, I need to eat.* 

As curious as Link was he let out a huge yawn. He had to return to the dungeon. Before he fell asleep, he wondered if that homeless shelter in Kakariko was a front for something darker.


	5. Chapter 5

Phew. The fall would have killed him. Thank goodness for his hookshot. Stupid Stalfos. Link jumped over the next platform. He fought the monsters that were around and carefully maneuvered to the other side of the gigantic room. He already had his key, he just needed to get to the other side. 

An hour and a half later Link and Navi were exhausted. Many traps, so many keese. Not including its dark citizens. Link remembered Navi's words. 

*The Shadow Temple...Here's it gathered Hyrule's bloody greed and hatred...*

Plus The Well underneath Kakariko. The old man's words.

*...The one who had a eye to see the truth....His house stood where the well is now.*

Link had to wonder. Why was only a child allowed inside? What was the Sage hiding? He had the Lens of Truth, but what is about those traps? The dead. Plus the guardian of the treasure inside. Why subject an innocent child to its horrors?

Link was just a boy, but even in a body of a grown man, he was still a seven year old child. He could have died several times, but he kept going. He needed to rest, but first, get past some more rooms. 

Finally! It's been hours. Link needed a break. Plus the diary nagged at him. He went and tried to find a place that wasn't so damp and dark. 

Once he found one, he went and took out his sandwich and canteen. He opened the book.

*Cecily and Roesia followed the Kokiri Sara inside. Neither went through the Lost Woods entrance, fearing they'll be lost forever. It was rumored though that a Grand Hall was at the end of the Woods, that housed a wealthy family. Who they were, no one knew.* 

"My friends, they are curious about you. Don't mind them, we rarely get outsiders." Sara said leading them inside. 

"Oh my. Your homes, they are so cute!" Cecily, couldn't help it, she oohed and ahhed over the Kokiri homes. Roesia was in awe as well, this was the first time she seen the Kokiri village. 

Both women heard childlike giggles coming from the trees, Sara just waved to the woods. 

"My friends. They are a bit shy. Since it is so late why don't you stay for supper? Even if you are Sheikah, it is dangerous at night. We can fix you a room with a grown up size bed." Sara offered. "Please. I won't accept a no." 

"Thank you. We accept.'' Cecily tells Sara. 

Link and Navi smile. Link knew he can never go home. He was not a kokiri. Navi, she said she was going home after their adventure, she's been gone for seven years and missed her families and friends like crazy. Link grew up with those kids, but knew he'll never be a part of their lives ever again. 

*Cecily told me about the Deku Tree. She described It as amazing. I heard stories, that that tree kept all evil out. The stories about the kokiri were cute, but it was the home at the end of the forest that intrigued me.* 

"So, is it true. I have to ask. The Lost Woods, is there a Temple at the end?" Roesia asked curious. Her grandma told her about the Family that guarded it, that the family hid themselves from the King of Hyrule, that they were magicians super skilled in magic. 

"Actually, it is a grand home. The Poe Family lived there a long time ago. Our guardian, the Great Deku Tree told us about it. They are mostly died out now, only the four sisters live inside. I met them, they are kind." 

That place was odd. So many rooms, however hitting certain switches can change entire hallways. As for those Poe's, they must have died in their home, always guarding it forever. 

"Why do do they not visit the town? Or how come they live so far away? Why do they live in those woods?" Cecily asked. So many questions. 

"A long time ago, two kingdoms far from here was deep in war. The Poe Family was afraid that their families would be slaughtered and their magical bloodline disappearing. I don't know what happened, not even the Deku Tree knows. All that I know is the Poe's arrived here and settled at the end of the Lost Woods. There with the permission of the last Guardian, they built their home. It is truly luxurious, my friends and I we visit the Poe Sisters, we play either in the entrance mazes, or in the grand halls. Meg, is the oldest, she can be pretty strict, but she loves her sisters and always invites us to visit. Beth is the second oldest, she is kinda standoffish, but she tells the best stories. Both Joelle and Meg are the ones that love kids the most, especially Meg, she is the youngest, but always wanting to play. You'll like them, they are really sweet." Sara tells her two guests. 

Both women were curious about the Poe's. But understood why they were hidden away. If the King of Hyrule ever found out, he would demand that they pay a ton of back taxes, including their home. Sara insisted that they eat first before they meet their guardian. When they got there, they were surprised. 

"Hi! Welcome to Kokiri Forest. I am the Great Deku Tree." *This* was the Great Guardian? It was a tiny tree. Barely the size of Sara. The Tree must have noticed, it sounded embarrassed. "Yeah, I am pretty small. The last guardian passed away some time ago. I may be small, but I guard the children and these woods on a daily basis. These kokiri, are not my children, but are the citizens of the forest. They can never leave, they will die. That is why everyone of them has a guardian fairy, to prevent them from leaving." The Tree says in a squeaky voice. "Ahem. I heard that you are collecting plants and mushrooms for your medicines. Go right ahead. But, I warn you. Don't wonder alone at night. The Stalfos, they come out." 

*That Tree, he saved the lives of the Kokiri children, not even evil can kill them. I wish I could say the same thing about the Poe's. Poor girls.* 

Both Cecily and Roesia stayed with the Kokiri for a few days. The kokiri, they were mischievous children, but loved outsiders. They insisted on the Sheikah women visit the Poe's. 

Fara, a blonde kokiri who wore her hair in pig tails was talking about the Poe's. She clearly loved their home, she talked about nothing but visiting their house. 

"Cecily! Roesia! Before you go home, I insist you come visit. They rarely get visitors. I'm sure that they won't mind, they get lonely." 

"Fara! You know we can't just invite ourselves at anytime. Never mind bringing strangers. How rude." Modo tells her in a bossy voice. Cecily smiles at Fara sticking her tongue out at her best friend. 

"Hmph. I don't care that you are Sheikah or have permission to enter these woods. You don't belong here. Grown ups, they ruin everything." Modo called herself the leader of the Kokiri, he was bossy and slightly mean to the other kokiri. 

"Little brat." Roesia said under her breath. 

Cecily snorted then coughed when Modo sharply turned his head at Roesia. 

”WHAT WAS THAT!" He demanded. 

"Calm down Modo. I'm sure she said something about our little hats. I made them myself." Another kokiri said. Roesia silently thanked him for the distraction. He was one of three triplets, who called themselves the Know-Everything Brothers. The one with the floppy hair was the one that spoke. 

"We train ourselves to fight. We have a training center, just in case. We go to the woods and we have to protect ourselves from the meanies inside." The second one tells the women. He looked identical, except he wore his hair in a ponytail. 

"Yeah, and I recommend that you visit the store before you go inside the forest, my friend, the shopkeeper will sell you things. Arrows, deku nuts is things you can use. We shop there before we go inside." The third brother says. His hair was very short, he clearly didn't want to bother with his hair. 

"But he sells things we can get for free in the woods!" Another kokiri protested. 

"Yeah, but we run out of supplies eventually. Without the kokiri sword and shield, we are helpless. Good thing we have our slingshots." 

"Well, the sandwiches and roasted chestnuts were delicious. Thank you." Cecily says in gratefulness. 

"Well, it is getting dark. Time for bed." Modo tells everyone in a bossy tone. 

*I'm getting sleepy. Tomorrow I'll talk about the Poe's. Diary, their demise was because of greed. The Kokiri Emerald. They were the guardians of that stone, since the Deku Tree was too young. Their deaths, it was awful.*


End file.
